Crimson Inn Pizza
by Rambeltilx
Summary: Gippal, Baralai, and Nooj run the Crimson Inn, a small but mildly succesful...pizza parlor. Mainly RikkuxPaine, GippalxBaralai, and TidusxYuna. Some RikkuxGippal Yes, this fic will contain slash and femslash. (AU, incomplete)


I have no idea where the inspiration for this fic came from. It just popped into my head this afternoon as an amusing idea, and the enxt thin I knew...I was writing it. Anyways, it's my first attempt at an AU fic, and...holy CRAP, it contains GippalxRikku! My arch enemy! Nothing permanent, though. Ohhhh nononono, there's gonna be 

plenty more RikkuxPaine content in this fic. Not to mention GippalxBaralai. Gawd, I'm such a sucker for slash/femslash. >. So basically, what I'm trying to say is **if you don't like shounen ai or shoujo-ai, I suggest you do not read this fic.** Despite the fact that there will be plenty YunaxTidus too. oh...hell, I dunno. let's rephrase this; **If you leave a flame-ish review on this fic because of the slash content, I will simply laugh at you for being an idiot for reading it despite it's plentiful warnings.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rikku, Paine, Nooj, Gippal, Baralai, Yuna, Tidus, Leblanc...or anyone else in this fic, really. They all belong to SquareEnix. I also don't own Mentos. Damn! I suck! 

... 

"Order up!" A small bell rang as a tanned hand struck it, the other holding a large plate with 3 slices of pizza on it over the counter. Gippal wiped his forehead with his sleeve as his paler, more delicate comrade removed the burden from his fingertips. "Oh, Baralai, when did you get here?" 

"I've been here for a half an hour. I figured you would have noticed after the first 3 tables I served." He shot him a mocking, but playful glare, then proceeded to carry the pizza to a table at which a rather hefty looking man waited. 

"Maybe you should sign in when you get here." 

"Maybe I did. Maybe you're just a moron, Gippal." Baralai retorted snidely as he retreated back to the counter, arms folding against the wooden surface as he smirked accross at said boy. A green eye glanced off to the right briefly, checking the sign in sheet. Sure enough, there was Baralai's name, signed in at approximately a half an hour before, just as he had said. 

"Damn." The blond muttered, a half-smirk on his face. 

The ring of a small bell resounded, along with the squeaking of an opening door. One and a half pairs of eyes glanced up. 

"Helloooo Crimson Inn! I bet you've missed me!" 

Gippal smirked as his girlfriend sauntered into the small restaurant, wearing nothing but a pair of hiphugging khaki shorts and a yellow spaghetti strap top. 

"Hey Rikku. You know, I'm really digging the underwear straps sticking out of your shorts." 

Rikku didn't hesitate to lift a certain finger directed in his particular direction. 

"Don't you have school today?" Baralai blinked, turning around so he was leaning back against the counter. Rikku's blond brow arched, smirking as she poked his shoulder. 

"It's summer, silly." Rikku giggled as she leaned over the counter to peck Gippal's cheek. 

"Well...isn't there...summer reading or something?" 

"Trying to get rid of her?" His blond friend prodded him with a pack of Mentos that had recently been displayed for selling purposes by the cash register. 

"I think he's jealous." 

Baralai blushed as Rikku teased. Gippal opened the end of the tube of candy, seemingly not hearing his girlfriend's previous comment. 

"Freshmaker?" He offered, sticking the open end in Baralai's face. Before his friend had a chance to respond, the slender fingers of Rikku reached out to swipe offered mint, plopping it into her own mouth. 

"Hey, you don't work here. You'll have to pay for that." Gippal grinned. Rikku just smacked him upside the head and grabbed the pack from him, tossing a few more into her mouth. 

"Yeah, as if I have any money." 

"I didn't say you had to pay with money." His gaze narrowed mischievously, and Rikku felt her face should have flushed...but didn't. Baralai suddenly pushed himself inbetween them, glaring at Gippal. 

"There are customers waiting for service, you know!" He huffed. Both blonds shifted to look at the sitting area of the pizza parlor, where one man sat; the one man who had just recently received his food. Green eyes found their way back to the white-haired boy standing between them. 

"What's up with you, Baralai?" Gippal interrogated. 

"You slacking off again, boys?" 

Baralai was never so happy as to hear his manager's voice. Just as he had spoke, Nooj hobbled on over to the counter, eyes gazing out at the practically empty restaurant before nudging Gippal with his shoulder, "Well, business is certainly booming today." 

"Hey Nooj!" Rikku chirped before popping another Mentos into her mouth. Gippal grabbed the candy back, and she glared at him before focusing her attention back on her boyfriend's manager, "How's your leg?" The older man sighed and looked down to his broken limb, shifting the weight he put on his cane a bit. 

"It's coming along...slowly but surely." 

Another ring resounded through the parlor as the door opened again, revealing another familiar face. 

"You know, Paine," Nooj began, smirking as the girl closed in on the counter, "It's 90 degrees outside. And you're wearing black pants, boots, and a black hoodie." 

"Really?" Paine drawled out in a sarcastic monotone, burgundy eyes fixed cynically on the man who had spoken to her, "It's nice to see you too." 

"Freshmaker?" Gippal chimed in, offering the halfway diminished pack of Mentos to Paine. A silver brow arched at the blond before shaking her head out of mock disbelief. 

Baralai was relieved at the arrival of his more somber friend. Rikku was nice, but she made him feel uneasy. Maybe it was because she and Gippal... 

No, that couldn't be it. 

"What brings you here?" He asked in an attempt to clear his thoughts. 

"I was bored, so I decided to drop by and ask Rikku if she wanted to go to a movie tonight or something." 

"You bet!" 

"What, none of us are invited?" Gippal smirked, before Nooj smacked him upside the side of the head and muttered something about him being an asshole. The blond yelped and rubbed the spot on his head that had been struck twice in the last 10 minutes, cringing slightly. 

"Girl stuff. You wouldn't understand." Rikku answered his question, sticking out her tongue. 

"Why not?" 

"Because you have a penis...?" Paine responded dryly, though a faint smirk was apparent on her lips. Gippal grumbled something underneath his breath and retreated back to the kitchen, beginning to clean the few dirtied dishes that had been left by the sink. 

"So, Rikku. I'll pick you up at 7?" 

"Sounds great!" 

Baralai inwardly sighed with relief. 

... 

Now, be a dear and review. 


End file.
